


Paint Me With Your Watercolours

by Augurey_Ray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Painting, Scorbus, Stars, Summer, Sunsets, They're both so busy with their jobs, Watercolour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey_Ray/pseuds/Augurey_Ray
Summary: On the hottest day of the year Albus and Scorpius enjoy the surroundings of where they live and watch the sunset while Albus finally finds time to get his paints out again.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Paint Me With Your Watercolours

The sun always set over the garden hedge in the same spot every evening. In summer that wouldn't be until gone 9pm and in winter, if the sun was visible, around 4:30pm.

It was a late summers evening and Scorpius liked to watch the sun set from the bedroom window. It had been the hottest day of the year according to Albus' muggle radio and, luckily, his day off. He'd spent the whole day with every window open, reading outside in the shade and just avoiding the sun in general. Scorpius had begged Albus for a picnic in the fields opposite the house at lunch but Albus was busy with his own potions work. _Later_ he'd said but it was already 8pm. Scorpius sighed, there was no chance they'd be going out now. He knew the heat tired Albus out and he'd been working all day not to mention the BBQ he'd surprised Scorpius with at dinner. Scorpius smiled as he remembered. He also knew Albus worried about him in the sun. Scorpius burnt way too easily. There was never even the nicest bit of tan he just went straight from sickly pale to what could only be described as an embarrassing pink.

Scorpius was suddenly startled from his daze when Albus walked in and opened the wardrobe.

"You ready then?" He asked, changing his shirt and sliding his sunglasses into his unkept hair. 

"What?" Scorpius asked, furrowing his brow.

"Thought we could go out onto the fields and watch the sunset. I'm gonna take my sketchbook and paints." Scorpius beamed.

"Okay let me get my shoes." Albus followed him to the front door and, when Scorpius' back was turned, he placed a pale green bucket hat over Scorpius' hair. "Hey!" Scorpius jumped and spun round to face Albus who was trying to contain his laughter.

"Your head will get burnt. Your hair is too thin." Albus smirked. 

"And you want me to wear this?" Scorpius deadpanned and Albus was gone, no longer able to contain his giggles. "I refuse." Scorpius took the ugly hat off and threw it across the room.

"Fine but don't blame me when your head hurts tomorrow."

"Come on." Scorpius took hold of Albus' free hand and pulled him out of the door. They crossed through the gate in the hedge of their drive and into the sweet smelling meadows that backed onto their garden. Scorpius let go of Albus' hand and began to run down the grassy path that had been mowed down between the long grass and flowers, the warm glow of the evening sun on his face. Albus ran to catch up to him.

They crossed into another identical field and Scorpius collapsed at the top of the hill. Albus joined him and they both sat in the grass gazing up at the blazing red sun that was setting over the valley. Albus opened his sketchbook and paint pallet. He summoned some water into the pallet lid and began to swirl his brush through the colours. Scorpius was busy watching the birds through his binoculars to take any notice.

The mix of blue, purple, orange and red bled into each other on the paper and Albus began to create more shapes to match the scene in front of him.

"Hey Albus?" Scorpius' voice broke the silence between them. Albus hummed a reply to let him know he was listening. "How did we get so lucky? We live right next to all this. We could come out here every day if we weren't working all the time."

"Yeah." Albus sighed. "I never come out here without you. It feels wrong." Scorpius sent him a soft smile. There was silence again as Albus turned back to his painting. The paint had just about dried enough for him to start sketching out the landscape. He drew out the hills opposite and, checking Scorpius wasn't looking, turned a little so he had a clear view of his boyfriend. Scorpius was staring into the sky with a small placid smile on his face.

Albus had drawn Scorpius many times. He was probably the person he drew the most so it didn't take long. He knew exactly how to guide his pencil to get the perfect sharpness of his nose and softness of his jawline. He knew the exact ratio of white, yellow, blue and red to mix together to match his hair and skin and the perfect pink to tint his rosy cheeks.

He took another glance at the sky to see stars gradually appearing one by one. He took the white acrylic out from a separate pouch in his bag and poured out the tiniest spot onto the pallet. Carefully dipping the tip of the brush into it he began to freckle the sky with tiny white dots, representing stars.

Before they'd even fully come out, Albus knew which star constellations to expect. It helped that Scorpius was obsessed with astronomy and loved to talk Albus' head off about it. Albus always listened. It was interesting to say the least and listening to Scorpius talk about something he loves was one of Albus' favourite hobbies.

"Look there's the first star of the Lyra constellation. It's called Vega." Albus glanced up to see where Scorpius was pointing. The brightest star among a few other dimmer ones very clearly contrasted the purple sky. 

"Lyra? That's a name isn't it?" Albus asked, drawing Vega in strong white paint.

"Some people use it as one. Although I've never met anyone with it. "Scorpius replied thoughtfully. Albus finished up the painting and shuffled closer to Scorpius.

"Do you like it?" He handed it over to Scorpius who gazed at it a second before a huge smile took over his face.

"Oh Albus, it's beautiful." Albus smiled fondly as he snuggled into Scorpius' side. The dark purple sky, scattered with stars, melted into an orange and pink sunset exactly as it had been when they'd arrived on the hill. Below that were the dark green of the hills as they cut into the shape of the valley in front of them where the top of the sun was just about visible. In Albus' picture, the sun was bright and directly in the middle of the page and when you looked just below that the paler grass they now sat on covered the view of the village tucked away in the depths of the valley. Scorpius traced his finger over his own painted face.

Albus had drawn him sat how he had been at the time. His knees held up to his chest as he leaned back to stare up at the rich sky. His eyes were the perfect shade of silver and, even on paper, looked so full of wonder and admiration for a world that had caused him so much pain. Albus buried his face further into Scorpius' shoulder and held onto his arm tightly. Scorpius closed the book and tugged his arm free so he could wrap it around Albus' shoulders and pull him closer.

"I love you." He murmured. In reply, Albus placed the tiniest kiss to Scorpius' cheek and Scorpius pulled him into his chest, burying his face in Albus' thick mess of hair.

"Love you too." He could just make out Albus' muffled voice against his shirt.

It was getting darker now and the temperature had dropped slightly but wrapped in each other's arms, staring up at the stars, Scorpius was sure he'd never felt happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night whilst watching the sunset from my window and thought it was sweet.
> 
> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed feel free to leave kudos. It makes me very happy when you do. ✨


End file.
